1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a screwdriver locking structure, and more particularly to a screwdriver being able to change its direction of rotation by operating a ring.
2. Description of Prior Art
A screwdriver has been changed from a fixed type to a single rotation direction of the latest design. The latest design uses a sliding switch to control a leverage type block to engage with a ratchet wheel, thus to determine the direction of rotation. Although this design is convenient at the beginning, but users sometimes find they are confused with the direction and may switch accidentally.